you loved him with all of your heart
by moonlover66
Summary: This actually happened between my best friend and i! and the dream is very true, since it happened to me :  i hope you enjoy!


" OH MY GOD! i love him so much" Mina squealed.

" I don't understand, why would you want to be in a relationship it's so troublesome" Serena said

" you say that because you had your heart broken once before" Mina told her

" that's not true" Serena said denying it.

" yes it is, you loved him with all of you're heart until there was no space left for someone else" Mina said sternly

" your wrong Mina, i just haven't found the right guy. when I do I will love him." Serena said, the truth is she doesn't want to fall in love again, ' I don't think my heart can survive another heart break' Serena thought to her self. Then she remembered the dream.

" promise not tell anyone, even the other girls. I'm not ready to tell them." Serena said

" sure, I promise" mins told Serena, " so, what do you want to tell me?"

On a Saturday evening, the other girls who are Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina are busy with their boyfriends, expect for Mina and Serena. There was nothing to do even though it was a weekend, therefore Mina went to over to Serena's house to have a sleepover. On Serena's bedroom floor, it was filled with junk food and sodas and a sleeping bag. The girls spent the whole two hours talking about clothes, makeup, hair styles and boys; which brings us to their current conversation.

" I had this dream and it was really weird. it was about him" Serena said, sadness filled her eyes

" what did you dream?" Mina asked. The others girls don't know about Serena's ex-boyfriend, she only talked about her love problems to Mina because they both experienced the same heartache.

" promise not to laugh?" Serena asked

" yes, I promise now tell me!" Mina said getting impatient

" okay. I dreamed that i was at his house and we were arguing, then a younger version of him walked into the living room and looked at us. I looked at him and i felt weird like i was drawn to him, but what was weird is that they were both the same person except one was older than the other. Are you with me so far?" Serena said looking at Mina's confused face.

" I think so, then what happened?" Mina asked

" Nothing, I don't really know what we were arguing about, but when I saw the younger him I felt like I love him more than his older version. That's when I woke up. why do you think I had such a dream?" Serena asked. It has been 3 years since she broke up with him and it took her two years to forget about him, although she has been thinking about him from time to time.

" I know why, and you're such an idiot" Mina said upset.

"what do you mean?" Serena asked, somehow she too knew the answer but she did not want to admit it.

" it's because you're still in love with him." Mina said looking straight at Serena's eyes.

Serena looked away then back at Mina, " no you're wrong, I stopped loving him a long time ago. When he asked me to go back to him I refused, I even told him that I don't love him anymore." serena said trying to convince herself.

"that may be, but the reason why you said not to him is because you're afraid that you will fight again and he will lie to you again and treat you like shit." Mina told her. Mina and Serena have been friends since forever, its funny they don't even know how they met; it was like they been together since at birth. That is why Mina knows Serena so well, even better than the other girls.

" maybe" Serena said while looking through her window. Mina is right she still loves him but she will never admit it and will never go back to him.

" what happened, you look like you're thinking about something. what is it?" Mina asked

" I wasn't think about anything, anyways let's change the subject." Serena said feeling uncomfortable

" you're the one who wanted to talk about it" Mina said smirking

" ya ya and now i'm telling you to change it" Serena said annoyed.

" fine, but let me say this, one day you will meet someone who will love you a lot more than Seiya ever did; he will cherish you and will try to do everything in his power to make you happy, however, he will not be able to do it if you keep thinking about the past. Serena he hurt you and betrayed you're trust, that does not mean that every single guy out there is a total jerk. you just have to give him a chance." Mina told her, she really wants her to be happy, but she cannot do that if she keeps her heart closed to everyone then she will never find the happiness that she deserves.

Serena looked at her friend and hugged her, she knows Mina is worried about her and wants the best for her,but it will take some time to be able to love again. But one thing she is sure of, when she does find the right guy she will open her heart to him and yes there will be times where she will hurt and cry, after all that what love is all about.

* * *

><p>I know it was really short, but what did you think? REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
